A Banheira
by aposentada
Summary: [HarryRon] Pode uma simples banheira quase desencadear uma crise num noivado? Pode... Ficlet slash


**Título:** A Banheira  
**Autora:** Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação:** Hum... sejamos seguros, PG-13  
**Ship:** Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, menções de Harry/Draco e Draco/Simas  
**Resumo:** Pode uma simples banheira quase desencadear uma crise num noivado? Pode... Ficlet slash  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, thanks God. É de uma inglesa assassina, sabem? Ela ganha todo o dinheiro. Eu continuo sem dinheiro. Simples assim!

**Nota**: Para Paula Lírio. Porque eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

**A Banheira**

"- Ron, eu não acredito nisso!"

O ruivo abriu os olhos, todo o relaxamento dificilmente conquistado indo literalmente por água abaixo. Plantado na porta, estava Harry, olhando para ele e para a banheira onde passara as últimos cinqüenta e seis minutos com total descrença.

"- Ron..." – a voz de Harry indicava claramente alguém _bem_ próximo de uma explosão – "você tem qualquer _noção_ de que horas são?"

- "Hora de você entrar na banheira comigo?" – sugeriu esperançoso o outro. Harry fechou a cara. Mesmo antes que Ron fosse promovido de _"melhor amigo"_ para_ "namorado"_, e disso para _"noivo que nunca casa",_ tinha essa mania de passar horas e horas na banheira, fazendo absolutamente _nada_ a não ser... fazer _nada_. Segundo ele, era para _"restabelecer as faculdades mentais antes de aturar um chefe mala"_. Harry nada tinha contra isso, algumas vezes era até _divertido_, mas não era nem um pouco prazeroso quando se está atrasado para o trabalho.

- "Ron, sai daí. _Agora_. Estou atrasado e ainda não tomei banho."

- "Você pode tomar banho _comigo_!"

A tentativa de Ron de fazer o _namorado-amante-noivo-quase marido_ relaxar não funcionou. Nem um pouco. Irritado, Harry até o espelho e mirou-se atentamente por alguns segundos, antes de virar a torneira e começar a molhar o cabelo. Uma tentativa frustrada de substituir um banho decente. Na banheira, Ron começou a rir. Harry fechou raivosamente a torneira e se virou para o ruivo, igualzinho a um dragão prestes a esturricar algum infeliz.

"- Ron, sinceramente, _QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?"_

O berro de Harry ecoou nos quatro cantos do apartamento. Ron levantou as sobrancelhas e se endireitou na banheira.

"- Eu que pergunto, Harry. Ainda falta mais de uma hora para aquela manticora ambulante que chamamos de chefe chegar. _Uma hora_, Harry. Você se arruma e aparata em menos de cinco minutos. O que diabos está acontecendo?"

Harry ficou vermelho e virou o olhar de novo para o espelho, visivelmente constrangido pela explosão.

"- Você não entende. Estou há menos de um ano como auror. Eu não posso me dar ao _direito_ de chegar atrasado."

"- É impressionante como você fala _igualzinho_ a Hermione!"

"- Eu amadureci, está bem? Agora sai da banheira."

"- Não me convenceu. Porque _realmente_ você está tão apressado?"

Harry não respondeu. Bufava irritado, tentando arrumar os cabelos com as mãos.

"- Ei, responde. Se não, eu vou deduzir."

Harry olhou de esguelha para ele enquanto tentava inutilmente domar os cabelos, dessa vez com um pente fino, molhando metade do banheiro.

"- Deduzir o quê?"

"- Por exemplo, levando em consideração que a doninha quicante infelizmente trabalha a menos de 20 metros da sua mesa, e que você anda se arrumando _tanto"_ – enfatizou a palavra – "e quer chegar sempre antes da hora, somado com o _pequeno_ fato que vocês já..."

Harry virou-se e aproximou-se da banheira, ofendido. Apontou o pente fino para ele como se fosse uma varinha.

"- Ronald Bilius Weasley, eu não acredito que você simplesmente mencione uma coisa des... ei!"

Havia ficado perto demais da banheira. Ron havia puxado-o para dentro. O pente caiu no chão com estrépito razoável.

Se antes ele estava irritado, agora havia ficado completamente enfurecido. Harry tentou sair do abraço forçado de Ron, mas o fato de estar de calça e sapatos dentro da água o prejudicava um pouco, além do fato que o ruivo era notoriamente mais forte que ele. Não vencendo nesse aspecto, começou a xingar Ron de todos os nomes feios que conhecia.

"- Desgraçado, idiota, bastardo, filho de uma..."

"- Está interessado no Malfoy de novo, Harry?"

O Não-Tão-Mais-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu parou de xingar e de espernear e encarou Ron como se simplesmente não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

"- O quê...?"

"- Bem, vocês já... bem..."

"- Sim, antes dele começar a dormir com Simas." – Harry observou-o bem; não estava mais furioso; ou pelo menos não _tão_ furioso assim – "Seu idiota. Você realmente acha que eu estaria interessado num cara que me passou a perna?" – Antes que Ron respondesse, acrescentou – "Não há razões para isso. Você sabe que foi meu primeiro em tu... quase tudo."

"- _Como_?" – Ron desejava que tivesse ouvido errado a correção. Dessa vez foi Harry que começou a rir.

"- Meu primeiro beijo foi com Cho Chang, lembra? Ah, não diga que você está com..."

Ron beijou-o, quase como quisesse marcar território. A temperatura no local pareceu se elevar ligeiramente, mesmo com a água gelada. Após alguns minutos, Harry achou melhor parar antes que aquilo fosse longe _demais_.

"- Agora nós estamos _realmente_ atrasados, Ron." – o outro pareceu ignorá-lo e começou a beijar e a mordiscar levemente seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos se empenhavam em tirar seu cinto – e, no caminho, aproveitavam para acariciar alguns pontos fracos de seu corpo que, depois de sete anos compartilhando a mesma cama, Ron já conhecia _muito_ bem.

Algo dizia a Harry que eles não iam sair daquela banheira ainda naquela manhã. Ou, pelo menos, não a tempo para chegar cedo no trabalho.

**THE END (?)**


End file.
